The Happy Feet Crossover (2017)
Plot Cast * Elijah Wood as Mumble * Pink as Gloria * Hank Azaria as Sven * Will Arnett as Ramon * Carlos Alazraqui as Nestor * Lombardo Boyar as Raul * Jeffrey Garcia as Rinaldo * Johnny Sanchez as Lombardo * Jack Black as Lovelace * Sofia Vergara as Carmen * Ava Acres as Erik * Meibh Campbell as Bodicea "Bo" * Benjamin "Lil' P-Nut" Flores Jr. as Atticus * Brad Pitt as Will the Krill * Matt Damon as Bill the Krill * Common as Seymour * Hugo Weaving as Noah the Elder * Jim Sturgess as Soren * Emily Barclay as Gylfie * Ryan Kwanten as Kludd, main reformed villain. * David Wenham as Digger * Anthony LaPaglia as Twilight * Geoffrey Rush as Ezylryb * Denis Leary as Diego * Jesse Eisenberg as Tyler Blu Gunderson * Ewan McGregor as Rodney Copperbottom * John Cena as Ferdinand * Will Smith as Lance Sterling * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett * Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt * Keanu Reeves as Neo * Daniel Craig as James Bond * Frank Welker as Curious George * Will Ferrell as Theodore "Ted" Shackleford * Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Ashton Kutcher as Elliot * Shia LaBeouf as Cody Maverick * Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood * Anna Faris as Sam Sparks * Adam Sandler as Dracula * Justin Long as Humphrey * Hayden Panettiere as Kate * Rob Schneider as Norm * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Yang's love interest. * Adam Garcia as Kangaroo "Jackie Legs" Jack * Melissa Altro as Pippi Longstocking * Bill Murray as Garfield * Ben Stiller as Lawrence "Larry" Daley * Justin Long as Alvin Seville * Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon Seville * Jesse McCartney as Theodore Seville * Christina Applegate as Brittany * Anna Faris as Jeanette * Kaley Cuoco as Eleanor * Owen Wilson as Marmaduke * Kevin James as Otis * Ken Hudson Campbell as Boomer * Mila Kunis as Greta * Kenan Thompson as Gus * Ken Jeong as Cooper * John Oliver as Steve * Norbert Leo Butz as Peanut * Grey DeLisle as Wubbzy, Yang's brother. * Charlie Hunnam as Raleigh Becket * Idris Elba as Marshal Stacker Pentecost * Leonardo DiCaprio as Dom Cobb * John Travolta as Bolt * Scott McCord as Yang, Rainbow Dash's love interest. * Josh Gad as Olaf * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Auliʻi Cravalho as Moana * Patton Oswalt as Remy * Peter Sohn as Emile * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Bob Peterson as Dug * Eddie Murphy as Donkey * Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots * Tom McGrath as Skipper * Chris Miller as Kowalski * Christopher Knights as Private * Conrad Vernon as Rico * Jack Black as Po * Randy Thom as Toothless * Rachel Crow as Tip Tucci * Mark Whitten as Oh * Amanda Leighton as Poppy * Skylar Astin as Branch Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Happy Feet Category:Legend of the Guardians Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Ice Age Category:Rio Category:Robots (2005) Category:Ferdinand (2017) Category:Spies in Disguise Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Mission: Impossible Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:The Matrix Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:James Bond: 007 Category:Imagine Entertainment Category:Curious George Category:Universal Pictures Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Columbia Pictures Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Open Season Category:Surf's Up Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Lionsgate Category:Alpha and Omega Category:Norm of the North Category:My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) Category:Castle Rock Entertainment Category:Kangaroo Jack (2003) Category:Svensk Filmindustri Category:Pippi Longstocking (1997) Category:20th Century Fox Category:Garfield: The Movie Category:Night at the Museum Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:Marmaduke (2010) Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Barnyard (2006) Category:Wonder Park (2019) Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Pacific Rim (2013) Category:Inception (2010) Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Bolt (2008) Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Frozen (2013) Category:Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Category:Tangled Category:Big Hero 6 (2014) Category:Zootopia (2016) Category:Moana (2016) Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Ratatouille Category:WALL-E Category:Up (2009) Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Shrek Category:Madagascar Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh Category:Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Category:Rated PG Category:2:35:1 Category:Live-Action/Animation Category:TV-PG (V, TBS/TNT rating) Category:TV-PG (V, Cartoon Network) Category:TV-PG (Nickelodeon) Category:TV-PG (USA/Syfy) Category:TV-PG (Universal Kids) Category:TV-PG (NBC) Category:TV-PG (V, Freeform rating) Category:TV-PG (Disney Channel and Disney XD) Category:TV-PG (V, FX rating) Category:TV-PG (V, AMC rating) Category:TV-PG (ABC) Category:TV-PG (Discovery Family)